The Tenth International Roundtable on nucleosides, nucleotides and their biological applications will address both chemical and biological topics in the areas of nucleosides, nucleotides, oligonucleotides and nucleic acids. Both plenary lectures ar posters will be presented. The expected 250 to 300 registrants for scientific sessions will include many of the world's leading scientists in the nucleic acid area.